The Dragon - Missing Moment
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Petit OS court purement Olicity qui porte sur l'épisode 6.19  The Dragon  Il s'agit d'un allongement de la scène Olicity dans le Loft. Scène qui aurait pu être rallongée et porteur d'une bonne nouvelle pour le couple. Attention Spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode. Review appréciées.


**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Avant toute chose, désolé de cette longue absence depuis mon dernier chapitre de ma Fic Stemily, mais j'ai eu énormément de choses à gérer sur le plan personnel et professionnel ce qui me laisser que peu de temps pour écrire. De même suite à un souci d'hébergeur du site sur lequel ma « Galerie Cel » est en ligne depuis 2008, j'ai dû me créer un site et cela m'a pris un temps fou à tout mettre en place (quand on a presque 300 Celluloïdes, devoir recommencer descriptions, recherches d'épisodes … après une sauvegarde qui a été détruite, c'est la galère U_U).**

 **Bref, bossant toujours sur mon site, j'ai un peu de retard concernant « Arrow » néanmoins, j'ai quand même regardé quelques extraits d'hier et la courte scène Olicity m'a donné envie de la rallonger, notamment suite à la photo postée par Stephen, photo du dernier épisode.**

 **Pour ma fic Stemily (dont il reste 2 - 3 chapitres) et les autres idées en cours, cela arrivera au fil de l'eau.**

 **Bonne lecture de cet OS**

* * *

 **The Dragon - Missing Moment**

Felicity se rend au loft d'Oliver et trouve ce dernier dans le noir. Elle allume la lumière et l'appelle.

\- Oliver ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se dirige vers le salon, allume la TV sur la chaîne 52 et prend sa tabelle afin de le rechercher. En même temps, la journaliste du Canal 52 explique qu'il n'y a eu aucun survivant à l'explosion qui s'est produite dans les Glades et que les experts affirment que les légistes seront consultés pour déterminer du sort de Green Arrow. Felicity sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle voit que sa recherche n'a donné aucun résultat. Elle entend du bruit et tourne la tête et voit qu'il s'agit de son époux.

\- Oh, mon Dieu !

\- Ça va ?

Felicity pose sa tablette et se jette dans les bras d'Oliver qui la serrent contre lui.

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! J'ai vu l'explosion aux informations, et tu étais en plein milieu.

\- J'ai tiré _S'écartant un peu d'elle_ Une flèche grappin et je me suis extirpé…

\- Tu…

\- De là-bas. Je vais bien.

\- Pas moi !

\- D'accord.

\- M'inquiéter pour toi ici… Est complètement différent que m'inquiéter pour toi depuis le Bunker.

\- Parce que quand tu es dans le Bunker, tu sens que tu peux faire la différence.

\- Je peux. Je peux faire la différence. S'éloignant de lui Je peux… Je peux envoyer des renforts. _Perdant le contrôle de ses émotions_ Je peux faire… Je ne sais pas. Je peux faire quelque chose. Ici, je ne p… _Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux_ Je suis impuissante ici.

 _Surprit des dires de sa femme_ \- Tu n'es jamais impuissante, et moi non plus, d'accord ? _Montrant quelque chose du doigt_ J'ai fait la promesse à mon fils que je reviendrais toujours.

\- William a eu tout à faire raison quand il a dit que le fait de revenir ne sera pas toujours uniquement ta décision.

\- William a tout à fait raison, mais j'ai quand même fait la promesse. _Lui souriant malgré tout_ Je te fais la même promesse ici et maintenant. Felicity… Je reviendrais toujours.

N'y tenant pas, Felicity pose ses deux mains sur les joues d'Oliver et l'embrasse tendrement avant de se blottir contre lui, ta tête dans son cou et ses mains autour de sa nuque. Oliver comprenant sa peine, la serre contre lui en tentant de faire tout son possible pour la consoler et lui murmura tendrement.

\- Je te jure de ne jamais t'abandonner. _L'embrassant dans le cou_ Toi et William vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je sais que Thea ne risque rien avec Roy et Nyssa.

 _Sanglotant_ \- Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse ce que j'ai connu… Ne pas voir son père…

Oliver la serra un peu plus contre lui avant de s'écarter doucement.

\- Felicity, jamais cela n'arrivera ! Mais si par malheur je… _Lui souriant_ Je sais que tu seras une bonne mère pour William, tu l'es déjà.

\- Ce n'est pas de lui dont je parlais !

Oliver l'a regardé ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et en voyant sa femme poser ses mains sur son ventre, il comprit.

\- Tu…Tu es enceinte ?

Felicity fit oui de la tête laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Pardonne-moi je… Je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais…

Oliver ne lui laissa pas finir et l'attira à lui l'embrassant avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Chut… Il n'y a rien à pardonner ma chérie, ce petit bout de chou arrive en avance mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je te jure que j'ai toujours fait attention et…

Oliver prit le visage de sa femme en coupe et l'embrassa doucement

\- Ma chérie, je sais. Seulement, les contraceptions ne sont jamais efficaces à cent pour cent.

Oliver lui sourit tendrement et laissa ses pouces caresser ces joues.

\- Je t'aime et tu fais de moi un homme comblé.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver, je t'aime tellement.

Oliver attira sa femme contre lui, l'embrassant passionnément avant de la soulever dans ses bras et de la conduire jusqu'à leur chambre. Bien que le moment fût mal choisi, cette nouvelle avait donné une nouvelle force à Oliver et ayant envie de profiter du calme avant la terrible tempête qui ne faisait que commencer, Oliver et Felicity firent tendrement l'amour profitant de cet instant pour se prouver une nouvelle fois, l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Après s'être donnés l'un à l'autre durant un long moment, nus dans leur lit, ils restaient silencieux, profitant simplement d'être seul tous les deux. Oliver caressait tendrement le ventre de sa femme, heureux que cette femme qui le soutenait depuis le début, cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, lui offre le plus beau des cadeaux.

Felicity de son côté bien qu'heureuse, avait peur que cet instant d'intimité soit le dernier sachant que Diaz et d'autres en avait après Green Arrow. Elle eut un frisson en imaginant une vie sans Oliver, frisson que ce dernier vit.

\- Ma chérie, tu as froid !?

\- Non je… J'ai peur… Peur que cet instant soit…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et Oliver comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. Remontant vers elle, il prit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné se frottant contre elle, là faisant gémir. S'écartant par manque de souffle, il lui sourit.

\- Ne crains rien, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Je reviendrais de ce combat comme les précédents.

\- Mais cette fois-ci tu es seul contre tous et…

\- Peut-être, mais cette fois-ci j'ai quelque chose de précieux à protéger, quelque chose qui a besoin de moi. Toi, William et le fruit de notre amour qui grandit dans ton ventre, vous êtes tout ce dont j'ai besoin, grâce à cela, je suis plus fort que jamais, même seul.

 _Émue_ \- Oliver…

Oliver embrassa sa femme avant de la posséder une nouvelle fois, lui faisant l'amour avec tendresse.

L'aube pointer son nez marquant la suite du combat et alors qu'ils étaient toujours nus dans leur lit et réveillé, Oliver regardant sa femme dans les yeux, sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

\- Je veux que tu partes Felicity.

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Pars, quitte cette ville. William est à l'abri avec Raisa mais je veux que toi aussi tu sois à l'abri !

 _Se redressant_ \- Pas question, je ne te laisserais pas seul face à ces fous.

\- Felicity, je t'en prie, te savoir en sécurité loin d'ici m'aidera à me battre de toutes mes forces et te savoir en sécurité me permettra de ne pas avoir peur pour toi.

 _Montrant son alliance_ \- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire tu te souviens ?

\- Felicity, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'en mourrai ! Alors je t'en prie fait ça pour moi.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille. En tant que femme, ma place est près de toi.

\- Non, pas comme ça. _Caressant son ventre_ Fais le moi pour, pour lui. Je te promets d'être prudent et de revenir victorieux de ce combat.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu affrontes seul cette bande de Lions enragés !

 _Montrant son alliance_ \- Je ne suis plus seul, puisque quoi qu'il se passe, tu seras à mes côtés même si tu es loin.

Felicity regarda son époux et comprit que rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis, mais elle avait peur.

\- Promets-moi d'être prudent et de me revenir sain et sauf !

\- Je te le promets. Une fois que tout cela sera terminé, que dirais-tu de partir en Lune de Miel avant que ce petit monstre ne soit trop visible ?

\- J'en serais ravie. C'est vrai qu'après tout, on n'a pas eu le temps de profiter de notre Lune de Miel.

S'embrassant tendrement, le couple profitait des derniers instants de répit avant de se préparer pour le combat final. Mais ce que Oliver ignorait, c'est que Felicity allait faire en sorte de John Diggle le soutienne dans ce combat et qu'un allié de taille venait de l'appeler afin de lui prêter main-forte.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS. Vous allez me dire quel allié, si vous avez regardé épisode, vous avez pu constater que Black Siren n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les moyens de Dragon et je ne serais pas surprise qu'elle change de camps.**

 **Moi qui n'aimais pas trop Laurel au début, j'ai appris à apprécier le personnage et, j'apprécie beaucoup de jeu de l'actrice en tant que Black Siren.**

 **Pour mes autres Fics, le chapitre 12 de ma fic Stemily devrait être publié prochainement. Ensuite, Mission Difficile, la suite devrait suivre.**

 **En réserve, j'ai une mini fic sur la S3, une fic Stemily en cours et un Fic Olicity en cours également.**

 **See you,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


End file.
